Diskussion:Zangetsu
Artikel des Monats November Nun ist es endlich soweit, es besteht die Möglichkeit ganz besonders gute Artikel zum Vorzeigeartikel für einen Monat zu wählen. Spornt euch gegenseitig an, um euch zu Höchstleitungen zu treiben und dieses Wiki auf ein ganz neues Level zu bringen. Jeder darf seine Stimme nur für einen Artikel vergeben und sollte seine Wahl auch begründen. Eure Stimmen werden bis zum 31. Oktober gezählt! 20:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ---- Sehr ausführlich und gute Bilder. Revan55 21:40, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Joa, sehr ausführlich und auch gut geschrieben. Auch von den Bildern her nicht schlecht. 18:58, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) muss sagen top artikel... gut geschrieben..alles verständlich..viele Bilder...und sehr ausführlich ;) weiter so^^ PaKi Style 19:20, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Angemessene Länge auch in Bezug auf die Wichtigkeit Zangetsus in Bleach, alle wichtigen Aspekte erwähnt, gut bebildert und ordentlich gegliedert. Also meine stimme hat dieser Artikel. 19:41, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vollständig, Rechtschreibung ist gut und sehr übersichtlich. --Mariejoanna 10:03, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) kann mich den andern nur anschließen. vorallem gefallen mir allerdings die vielen bilder... 20:10, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Kritik Die Infos sind zwar ganz nett, aber der Autor bräuchte etwas Nachhilfe in Deutsch.... :Interessant und wo machst du das fest? Würde ich gerne wissen, weil ich den Artikel geschrieben habe. Wenn du schon Kritik äußerst, dann bitte in einem vernüftigen, sachlichen Ton. Danke! 19:35, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich mache das an den etlichen Rechtschreibfehlern und Wortwiederholungen fest. :D :::Okay, dann verbessere diese doch bitte anstatt so schlau daherzureden. ICh wäre dir auch verbunden, wenn du dich anmelden würdest, denn so kannst du der Wiki besser helfen. Danke! 17:27, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich hab keine Zeit, das alles umzuformulieren. Aber wo du doch offensichtlich so engagiert bist, kannst du das ja übernehmen. Darüber hinaus ist es ja sowieso dein Text. :Ich denke, dass ich daran nicht viel verändern werde, denn aus meiner Sicht ist dieser Artikel durchaus gelungen (Was im übrigen auch die Ansicht der Mehrheit ist, siehe oben). Und wenn du schon Kritik äußerst, solltest du etwas daran ändern, denn ansonsten sind deine Einwände ziemlich haltlos. PS: Es ist nicht MEIN Text, vielleicht bist du dir über den Sinn eines Wikis nicht im Klaren. Denn in einer solchen Institution ist es üblich, dass einjeder, der etwas zur Vebesserung beitragen kann, dies auch selbst tut und nicht bloß daraufhinweist, denn so gewinnt man nicht die Sympathien anderer Personen. :Ich habe auch keine Lust auf einen Flamewar, daher solltest du, wenn du nichts weiteres als vermeintliche Verbesserungsvorschläge vorzuweisen hast, eher nichts beitragen oder ohne viel daherzureden die Verbesserungen selbst erledigen. 18:52, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Schon geil, wie aggro ihr hier auf Kritik reagiert. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt nicht klar ob du mich absichtlich falsch verstehst, oder du dich aufgrund mangelnden Intellekts unterlegen fühlst und jetzt Hilfe bei anderen suchst, bzw. mir mit "Mach-es-besser-Phrasen" kommst. Wie auch immer, die meisten "Fakten" in diesem Wiki sind ohnehin nur schlecht aus dem Zusammenhang erahnt und die schlechte Rechtschreibung, sowie der mangelhafte Schreibstil unterstreichen nur, dass hier nicht die Intelligentesten am Werk sind. :Okay, aber jetzt lies mal bitte nach, wer wurde zuerst unformell? ", aber der Autor bräuchte etwas Nachhilfe in Deutsch...." Das kam nicht von mir, und um ehrlich zu sein, wenn der Artikel dir nicht gefällt aber allen anderen Usern, wie man oben ja sieht, dann sag mir entweder konkret was daran schlecht ist, am besten mit einem Beispiel oder Beleg, oder mach es selbst, und zwar nicht, weil ich keinen Bock dazu hab, sondern weil ich nicht schlechtes am Artikel finde. Oder hör ganz auf. 3 Optionen, such dir was aus. Und wenn du sagst, dass hier nicht die Intelligentesten am Werk sind, dann änder das doch, du bist doch anscheinend der Intelligenteste, wenn du diese ganzen Mängel und Fehler erkennst. Und überleg dir mal bitte was für eine Mühe es überhaupt ist, Artikel zu verfassen, dann könntest du vielleicht verstehen warum ich so ein kleines bisschen genervt bin. Die Mehrheit der User in diesem Wiki sagen, der Artikel ist wunderbar, einer von denen ist sogar Administrator in einem anderen großem Wiki, aber sicherlich ist er ein Idiot und hat keine Ahnung von Bleach oder von Ortographie, Grammatik und Wikisyntax. Ich würde dich bitten, mit solch destruktiven Dingen wie "Das is voll schlecht, aber ich änder das nicht, sondern reib es dem Autor unter die Nase!" aufzuhören. Du kannst dich entweder damit zufrieden geben, was hier ist, oder das ändern. Aber nicht so etwas. Das nächste Mal wenn ich so einen hilfreichen Kommentar a la "Ich kann es besser als ihr, mach es aber nicht" höre, werde ich dir einen Ban verpassen, zumindest für eine Weile, und falls es so sein wird kannst du dir dann ja mal überlegen, ob du helfen willst oder nicht. 21:17, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :P.S.: Wenn der Artikel deinen so hohen Ansprüchen nicht genügt, dann tu mir mal einen Gefallen und schreibe einen Artikel mit guten Ausdruck, guter RS usw., bei dem selbst ein jüngerer User noch alles versteht, was er da liest. Und auch meine Deutschlehrerin am Gymnasium hat kein Problem mit meinem Ausdruck, aber vielleicht bist du ja Dozent an einer Uni o.O. 21:17, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich wollte das ganze anfangs nur ein wenig salopp darstellen. Du hast das immerhin richtigerweise als Provokation aufgefasst und Konkretes gefordert. Daraufhin habe ich die mangelhafte Rechtschreibung und vor allem die Wortwiederholungen kritisiert. Was den Admin angeht, macht es keinen Unterschied, in wie vielen Wikis er aktiv ist, da alle Wikis dieser Art solche Mängel aufweisen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es besser kann (obwohl....;D), aber wenn man so einen Text verfasst, sollte man sich doch Mühe geben. Und ehrlich gesagt, bin ich kein Dozent, ich kann halt nur Deutsch. :P.S. Nur aus reinem Interesse, welche Art von Ban meinst du? :P.P.S. Du hast nicht zufällig was mit den Subbern von Water7 zu tun? :Guut, weiter im Text^^: Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, ich gebe mir bei solcher Arbeit immer alle Mühe, weil ich will, dass mine Arbeit andere letzendlich informiert. Und auf deine Kritik kann ich keinen Zentimeter eingehen, wie schon gesagt, weil ich sie als unbewiesen und daher nicht konstruktiv ansehe, aber da wären wir wieder bie Wiederholungen. Ich kann und will nicht bezweifeln, dass du gut in Deutsch bist, ich kenne dich gar nicht, du hingegen hast mir ebenjenes unterstellt. Jedoch tut dies niemand sonst, kein anderer Mensch in meinem Umfeld, ob nun Freunde, Lehrer oder eben Leute aus Wikis. Du hältst anscheinend sehr viel von dir selbst, okay, aber lass doch lieber Taten sprechen, ich bitte dich. Und ganz ehrlich gesagt, es gitb sicherlich auch Bereiche in denen du nicht so stark bist, nehmen wir beispielsweise Wikisyntax (kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen, schließe ich lediglich daraus, dass du deine Beiträge weder einrückst noch signierst), aber keiner sagt zu dir "Der brauch anscheinend mal Nachhilfe in Wikisyntax", jedenfalls würde ich das nicht so machen, das gebietet allein der gesunde Menschenverstand. Ich würde dir sagen, dass man mit vier Tilden (~) signiert und dass man mit Doppelpunkten vor den Beiträgen diese einrückt. Ich bin eigentlich ja ein Fan von Kritik, sozusagen^^ Sie kann allen helfen, wenn sie richtig angewendet wird. Man braucht nicht ins Wiki zu kommen und destruktiv klugscheißen, man kann auch ins Wiki kommen (sich vielleicht sogar anmelden...) und konstruktiv klugscheißen, indem man sagt: "Der Ausdruck und Schreibstil dieses Artikels ist so schlecht, weil...". Und jetzt versuch mal bitte vernünftig auf meine nur gut gemeinte Kritik einzugehen, oder wenigstens auf meine Argumente. 22:10, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::P.S.: Ban ist englisch und heißt soviel wie Verbannung, aber das weißt du ja sicherlich, und ich meine damit eine temporäre Sperre von etwa 6 Stunden bis einem Tag. :::P.P.S.: Nein, absolut nicht, kenne ich nicht mal...^^ Aber wieso denn? Ehehehehehe ich liiiiiieeebe Neologismen wie "Wikisyntax". Aber ich denke, wenn ich meinen Text jetzt auch noch einrücke, wird es etwas unübersichtlich. Im übrigen halte ich nicht besonders viel von mir, ich bin mir nur meiner Deutschkenntnisse bewusst. Darüber hinaus ist mein unverwechselbarer und überragender Schreibstil Signatur genug. "Der brauch anscheinend mal Nachhilfe in Wikisyntax" - Du hast schon Recht, dass jeder seine Schwächen hat. Ich kann nicht viel über Wikisyntax sagen, und du vermutlich nicht viel über den psychologischen Realismus. Außerdem will ich ja auch teilweise provozieren, was mich schon fast ein Troll sein lässt. Jetzt ists mir auch langsam zu blöd, den Text noch mehr in die Länge zu ziehen. Fakt ist: Du schreibst dir hier echt einen runter, ohne irgendwas neues zu sagen, sondern verpackst deine vorigen Forderungen in neue Sätze, was eine gewisse "Ratlosigkeit" signalisiert, ist aber nicht weiter wichtig, ich hab halt Recht, und du möchtest deinen Text nur ungern in einem negativen Licht sehen, weil er dich offensichtlich doch Zeit und Mühe gekostet hat. Anfangs wollte ich ehrlich gesagt nur ein bisschen Spass haben, weil ich in dem Moment einen sitzen hatte. Aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich der Scheiss hier irgendwie schon. Mal sehen, ob ich mich anmelde... - Schon wieder 5 Minuten verschwendet und soviel geschrieben. :Wenn ich auch mal ehrlich sein darf: Mir hat diese Diskussion eigentlich auch Spaß bereitet. Aber ich denke, dass wir es nun beenden sollten, denn es führt zu nichts. 16:08, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : heyo ich möcht mich nicht wirklich einmischen oder so, aber einer ^^ konnte es ja nicht lassen das gesamte wiki zu flamen. Was unser grosser unbekannter anscheinden nicht verstehen will ist, dass fazzelo nicht ratlos ist oder etwas in der art, er will nur das DU die fehler aufzählst und er es verbessern kann. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich zu kompliziert für manche leute, deren primäres ziel die zerstörung des positiven aspekts von KRITIK ist.Nur so aus jux: du kannst echt nicht viel von dir halten, wenn du es nichtmal schaffst dir nen account zuzulegen, dass die leute wenigstens wissen welcher freundliche nerver hier rumflamed usw. ^^ (falls du es nicht weisst: ~ macht man mit: alt gr und dem pluszeichen) und bevor du weiter so fleissig am rumnerven oder wie du das bezeichnen willst bist, überleg mal ob du nicht doch was produktives machen könntest-> nur ein vorschlag ng 16:20, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) könnt ihr nich einfach aufhören zu streiten? schon allein der grund is so dermaßen kindisch -.- 22:17, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Beschwörungsformel Ich bin der Meinung, dass Zangetsu doch eine Beschwörungsformel hat und zwar: Lege deine Angst ab! Schau nach vorn! Bleib nie stehen! Gib auf und du wirst altern. Zögere und du wirst sterben. Dein Name ist Zangetsu! Ich bin zu diesem Schluss gekommen, weil Muramasa diese Worte verwendete um den alten Mann Zangetsu aus Ichigo zu holen und der alte Mann sagte sie selber, als Ichigo Zangetsu zum ersten und einzigen mal in Folge 20 beschwor. Sanji Taichou 21:14, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Niemand meiner Meinung?Sanji Taichou 13:17, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Naja, dies sind Worte aus einem Filler, also einem Storyabschnitt, mit dem tite Kubo rein garnichts, oder nur sehr wenig zu tun hat. Daher kann man es nicht als Fakt darstellen, sondern nur, wie due es bereits getan hast, als Vermutung. Taucht es im Manga auf, so gibt es keine Zweifel mehr und es würde als Beschwörung gelten. Bis dahin müssen wir uns wohl damit abfinden, dass Zangetsu scheinbar ohne Beschwörung befreit wird. 13:41, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke eher, dass Ichigo gar keine Beschwörungsformel hat. Ist es denn nicht so, dass der Shinigami und nicht das Zanpaktou die Formel aussprechen muss? Alles was Ichigo getan war ganz laut den namen von Ossan zu rufen. Vielleicht ist das ja der schlüssel, denn das machte er auch im Vizard-Training gegen Hollow-Ichigo. Dieser laute ausruf könnte eine art hilfeschrei sein, und deshalb wechselte das Schwert auf Shikai. Ich glaube nicht dass die Worte von Ossan und Muramasa die Formel ist, denn die Unterscheidet sich (glaube ich zumindest, aber nur minimal.), und die Formel muss korrekt geprochen werden damit die Beschwörung klappt. Nur eine Vermutung. Greetz an alle UchihaMinato 20:28, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) *Hust* Im Manga steht der Satz aber auch so. Tite Kubo wird sich bei seinem hauptcharakter um alles selbst gekümmert haben, da wird die beschwörungsformel schon mit dabei sein *grins*. Das zu deiner Aussage Fazzelo. Danke fürs zuhören, Vasto Lordes 19:08, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tensa Zangestsu Habe mir grade den aktuellen Manga angesehn... Tensa Zangetsu taucht auf, mir schien "sie" weiblich, im Wiki ist ein Bild mit der Unterschrift: "Der Junge Tensa Zangetsu". Ist Tensa Zangetsu also eine junge Version vom "alten Mann" Zangetsu oder ist sie eine andere Person mit eben einem anderen Geschlecht? Die Gesichtszüge finde ich schon weiblich, zum Körperbau kann man nichts eindeutiges sagen, weil die Körperhaltungen im Kampf keinen genauen Einblick geben, finde ich. Würde gerne mal andere Meinungen dazu hören. Mfg Senbonzakura- 15:30, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Das liegt vieleicht an der Tatsache, dass Ichigo im Bankai in seinen Seelenraum gekommen ist. Im Bankai ist Zangetsu viel heißblütiger und emotionaler. Deswegen könnte man Tensa Zangetsu als die "wilden Jahre" von Zangetsu bezeichnen^^ Aber es ist ja bekannt, das sich das Zanpaktou im Bankai radikal verändert, also von der Form her. Warum nicht auch mental? Viel Spaß beim Weiterdiskutieren, Vasto Lordes 19:15, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Tensa Zangetsu ist eindeutig Männlich. Was du an ihm weiblich siehst, ist mir ein Rätsel. Man kann davon ausgehen das der Junge eine junge Version von Zangetsu ist. Haare und Kleidung stimmen überein. Ausserdem nennt Isshin ihn ebenfalls Zangetsu. Lg, Nana92 15:43, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Finales Getsuga Tensho Ich hätte gern das Kapitel indem es Jinzen genannt wird. Ich kann das nicht entdecken und würde dann die Kanji einfügen. Daher bitte die Referenzen. Falls es so 荏苒 also dieses Jinzen seinen sollte, hat jemand hier etwas falsch verstanden. Nana92 17:22, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok hat sich erledigt, es war 刃禅 gemeint. Die Schwert Meditation. Was nicht der Name des neuen Getsuga Tensho ist, sondern eine alt bekannte Sache. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Nana92 17:33, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das mit den Jinzen war zwar ein Fehler von mir, aber das andere, was ich geschrieben habe, war eigentlich richtig (z.B. zu der Form des Tensa Zangetsu/Bankai). Ich würde die vorletzte Version behalten und den Jinzen-Teil rausstreichen. Jin Jusuke 17:40, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja da wurden schon sachen zur neuen Form eingetragen für die wir noch gar keinen Beweis haben. Sowas spekulatives lassen wir bitte erstmal aus den Artikeln Ansonsten aber ok. Nana92 17:43, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mag zwar sein, aber auch in Bleach gelten die meisten physikalischen Gesetze. In einem Galileo-Spezial, in der man nach der besten Martial-Art-Waffe gesucht hat, galten für eine Waffe die Kategorien Reichweite, Kraft und Kontrolle. Das Katana war in allen Dingen das Beste und Tensa Zangetsu ist nur die längere Version des Katana. Und wenn man jetzt die Kämpfe von Ichigo sieht, erkennt man, dass die Form des Bankais beim Schwertumgang besser geeignet ist als das Shikai, weil das Shikai schwerer ist und schwieriger zu kontrollieren ist. Bsp.: Wenn man mit einem Baseballschläger auf einen Kopf schlägt, entsteht ein Rückstoß (muss nicht stark sein) und das passiert bei einem Katana weniger. Jin Jusuke 17:54, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Erstmal bring hier nicht Galileo mit ins Spiel, das ist ne lächerliche Sendung voller halbwissen die sich die meiste Zeit eh nur ums essen dreht. Aber ich hab da jetzt keine lust über Pysik in Bleach zu diskutieren daher bring einfach keine Fehl/Unnötigeinformationen mehr in die Artikel bitte.Nana92 18:20, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Fillerinhalt Das neue Getsuga wurde jetzt wegen Fillerinhalt gestrichen? Was ist jetzt mit den Z.-Geistern? Du musst mir schon bitte erklären, welche Fillernhalte gelten. Jin Jusuke 19:15, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem befasst sich dieses Wiki ja um alles, was Bleach betrifft: den Manga, der Anime, die Filme und die OVA u.m.. Auch dieser Inhalt ist wohl erwähnenswert, denn es hat etwas mit dem Zanpakuto zu tun. Darüber deswegen extra ein zusätzliches Artikel einzufügen, ist unnötig. Und eine Informationslücke ist nicht schön. Jin Jusuke 11:43, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme da Jin Jusuke schon zu was das angeht und weiß nicht, warum "dieser Fillerinhalt" nicht in den Artikel passt? Also entweder man nimmt alle offiziellen Quellen und dann auch vollständig oder man lässt es bleiben weil nur ausgewählte Inhalte lassen das ganze lückenhaft und unvollständig wirken man kann ja auch keinen Stadtplan verkaufen ohne Straßennamen oder? MfG Kyōka Suigetsu 11:57, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das Problem bei diesem Fillerinhalt ist, dass es sich dabei um eine völlig neue Form des Getsuga Tensho handelt. In den neusten Kapotel wird klar, dass es ebenfalls eine neue Form geben wird. Wenn wir jetzt das Filler Getsuga hinein nehmen könnte man das verwechseln, obwohl es nie im Manga vorgekommen ist. Kompromiss wäre aber wenn man den Abschintt gleich besonders kennzeichnet mit einer Fußnote o.Ä damit der Leser weiß, dass dies keine Canon Attacke ist. Nana92 14:39, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Chapter 423 Nun hat Ichigo seine Kraft ja verloren leider Gottes, nun stellt sich mir die Frage wenn er seine Shinigamikräfte wieder erlangt hat. Was für ein Zanpakuto er diesmal bekommt ob es wieder Zangetsu sein wird ?.Espada No.4 11:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC)Espada No.4 Mugetsu Text Hallo zusammen ich bin neu hier und daher noch nicht so erfahren. Aber eine Frage hätte ich und zwar im Text zum finalen Getsuga Tenshou steht, dass wenn Ichigo "Mugetsu" einsetzt er eine "schwarze Nadel" beschwört. Kommt das nur mir so vor oder hört sich das etwas komisch an, wäre eine schwarze Klinge nicht passender? sorry wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, einfach sagen, wir wollen ja das dieses Wiki qualitativ hochwertig bleibt. Hollow-Zangetsu Ich hab da mal eine Frage sollte man die Fusion von Hollow-Ichigo und Tensa Zangetsu einen eigenen Artikel widmen oder eher ihm in diesen Artikel erwähnen. Gogetto13 18:42, 29. Mär. 2012 (UTC)